As one of processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a process of forming a thin film such as a silicon oxide film or the like on a substrate is often carried out by supplying, for example, a precursor gas containing silicon, an oxidizing gas and the like to the substrate. In this case, the film can be formed at a relatively low temperature, for example by using a catalyst gas, thereby improving thermal history of semiconductor devices.